Selamat ulang tahun, Mama!
by babu keluarga lee
Summary: Kejutan spesial untuk Mama! (ga bisa bikin summary :'v) /Mark Lee, Lee Jeno (GS), Park Jisung, Kim Judy/ /NCT/ /Markno couple/ /Family/ /OOC/ DLDR, yh. (Special for my bae, Lee Jeno)


**Selamat ulang tahun, Mama!**

 **.**

 **Mark Lee, Lee Jeno (GS), Lee (Park) Jisung, Lee (Kim) Judy**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, Romance(?)** InsyaAllah bener.. /ngok/ :v

 **Awas ini Jeno nya GS, Bahasa ga baku (campur aduk :'v), ini OOC lho, banget malah :'v**

 **DLDR yha. uhui.**

 **1 - 2**

 **/start/**

* * *

"Loh Dek Judy? Mau beli apa? Permen?"

Judy menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan bibi pemilik toko kecil di samping rumahnya itu, memang sih Judy sering kesini untuk membeli permen atau jajan wafer seribuan tapi kali ini Judy kesini tidak untuk membeli kedua barang itu.

"Di suruh beli margarin sama Papa, Bi, eum.. beli berapa ya... oh iya, tiga, Bi" kata Judy sambil menunjukkan ke tiga jarinya, Bibi Yang -pemilik toko kecil itu tersenyum lalu segera mengambilkan margarin untuk tetangga manisnya itu.

"Beli tiga kan? Nah, harganya dua belas ribu," kata Bibi Yang sambil menyerahkan kresek bening berisikan tiga buah margarin pada gadis kecil itu. Judy segera menyerahkan uang sepuluh ribuan dan juga lima ribuan pada Bibi dan menerima kresek itu, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat margarin yang kini sudah ada di tangannya.

"Kembalinya tiga ribu, terima kasih ya.."

Judy mengangguk dan berucap 'ya' dengan riang, gadis dengan rambut hitam yang panjangnya sepunggung itu berlari menuju rumahnya dengan tak sabar, untung saja pintu pagar masih terbuka jadi Judy tak perlu repot-repot membuka besi yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Pa! Ini margarinnya!" seru Judy, dia melepas sandal jepit bergambar minnie mouse kesayangannya itu sembarangan di depan pintu rumah lalu meluncur masuk ke dalam, disana dia menghampiri ayah dan kakaknya yang sibuk membolak-balik buku aneka resep kue.

"Papa, ini" kata Judy sambil menaruh kresek itu di meja, laki-laki yang dia panggil 'Papa' itu menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum, "Makasih ya, Dek,"

Kepala itu mengangguk lalu ikut melihat buku resep kue yang sedari tadi di kerubungi oleh Papa dan Kakaknya.

"Pa, kita beneran mau buat black forest?" tanya Jisung -sang kakak setelah dari tadi diam saja, dia bingung sebenarnya memikirkan kue apa yang akan mereka buat.

Mark lee, sang ayah mengangguk mantap, "Iyalah Kak, Mamamu kan suka yang berbau coklat," kata laki-laki berambut hitam itu, "lagipula gampang kok, kita buat yang agak kecilan aja, biar nggak ribet, gimana?" usulnya sambil menatapi kedua anaknya, Jisung dan Judy mengangguk menyetujui usul sang ayah.

"Judy mau kok! Ayo buat!" seru Judy semangat, "Yey, ga sabar bikin kue buat ulang tahunnya Mama, hihi" kikiknya geli, membayangkan wajah Mamanya yang terkejut dan bahagia saat melihat kue hasil karya mereka bertiga membuat Judy tak sabaran untuk segera membuat kue itu.

Yap, dua hari lagi, Mama mereka, Lee Jeno akan berulang tahun yang ke 32 tahun. Dan karena ingin membuat sesuatu yang lebih spesial dari ulang tahun-ulang tahun sebelumnya, ketiga orang itu berencana untuk membuat sendiri sebuah cake kecil-kecil an untuk di berikan pada perempuan yang paling mereka sayangi itu. Sebenarnya bisa di bilang ini ide yang cukup buruk mengingat tak ada yang bisa membuat cake di antara ketiganya; Mark bisa memasak berbagai macam makanan tapi tidak untuk roti-rotian, Jisung yang masih duduk di kelas 5 sekolah dasar itu hanya bisa memakan bukan membuat, kalo Judy sih dia tidak bisa, dia terlalu kecil untuk bisa membuat cake-cake seperti black forest dan semacamnya. Yah tapi demi ulang tahun Jeno yang paling spesial, sepertinya mereka harus berani membuat kue itu dengan pengetahuan mereka yang minim tentang membuat cake.

Dan beruntungnya mereka, sejak hari jumat kemarin sampai hari minggu nanti, Jeno pergi ke Busan untuk mengunjungi ibunya yang sedang sakit, hal ini tentu sangat di manfaatkan ketiga nya untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untuk Jeno. Entah itu memahami cara membuat kue yang benar, membeli dekorasi ulang tahun, topi ulang tahun, lilin angka, membeli bahan masakan dan bahan kue, dan juga hadiah tentu saja.

"Oke, hari ini kita beli bahan-bahannya saja dulu di supermarket, Kak Jisung kamu nyatetin apa aja yang di beli nanti, catet di sobekan kertas!" suruh Mark yang langsung di acungi jempol oleh si sulung, "Trus kamu Judy, sekarang kamu ganti baju, habis itu telfon Mama, tanya ke Mama hari minggu pulang jam berapa dari Busan, oke?"

"Siap, komandan!"

.

* * *

.

"Pa, itu tepung terigunya kita beli tiga ya? Apa dua? Trus yang merk mana? Yang ini atau yang ini?"

Jisung menunjuk dua terigu berbeda merk pada Mark saat melintasi rak bagian bahan-bahan kue di supermarket yang mereka datangi.

"Loh kita kan buat sedikit, Kak, beli satu aja, trus kalau merk..." Mark terdiam sebentar lalu memanggil Judy yang berdiri di depan rak buah-buahan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa, Pa?" tanya Judy.

"Kamu sering di ajak Mama ke supermarket kan? Biasanya Mama beli terigu yang merk mana? Ini apa ini?" Mark menunjuk ke terigu yang sama seperti yang di tunjuk Jisung, Judy berpikir sebentar, jari telunjuknya menujuk ragu ke terigu-terigu itu bergantian.

"Yang mana ya, Mama asal ambil saja, pernah ambil yang itu, pernah juga yang ini, itu juga pernah kok" kata Judy dengan telunjuk yang menujuk ke arah terigu yang dia maksud.

"Yaudah, ambil ini aja, Pa, dari pada bingung, di depan bungkusnya juga ada gambar kue kan? pasti ini terigu untuk membuat kue." Jisung membuat kesimpulan sendiri, dia mengambil terigu itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli yang baru terisi botol softdrink dan wafer kesukaan Judy.

"Oke-oke, sekarang beli apa lagi?" tanya Mark,

Jisung melihat kertas catatan di tangannya, "Kalau yang di dekat sini.. Berarti Buah ceri, gula, coklat, susu bubuk, coklat bubuk..."

"Judy yang ambil buah ceri! Kita beli buah semangka juga ya, Pa? Mama kan suka, ya? ya?" pinta Judy, Mark mengangguk mengiyakan anak gadisnya itu.

"Yasudah kamu sama Kakak ambil saja yang di perlukan, Papa mau beli bahan masakan."

"Sip/Siap!"

Mark berjalan kembali dengan mendorong troli belanjaannya, dia berhenti di depan rak sayur-sayuran dan memilih beberapa ikat sayur untuk di masak di rumah.

"Ah iya, sup rumput laut" gumam Mark, mana mungkin dia melupakan salah satu makanan favorit Jeno yang satu itu.

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju ke rak pendingin, dia mengambil 2 kotak rumput laut dan juga tahu putih lalu memasukkannya ke dalam troli, tapi kegiatan mengambil barang yang lainnya terhenti sejenak karena ada panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari istri tercinta.

"Halo, sayang?"

 _"Ah halo Mark, lagi dimana sekarang?"_

"Supermarket, bahan makanan di rumah habis, jadi aku beli sekalian ngajak Jisung dan Judy jalan-jalan"

 _"Ah begitu ya..."_

"Kenapa, hm?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas disana, lalu di ikuti samar-samar suara ayah mertuanya yang sepertinya berbicara pada dokter, "Masih di rumah sakit, Jen? Gimana kabarnya ibu?" tanya Mark lagi

 _"Iya, ibu sudah mulai baikan, maag akutnya kambuh, tapi sekarang sudah lumayan baik,"_ jeda disana, _"Mark, kayaknya aku bakal pulang lebih awal"_

Mata Mark melebar mendengarnya, "Lebih awal? Besok?"

 _"Uh, enggak, tetap hari minggu, tapi jam 7 pagi dari Busan. Apa Judy sudah bilang kalau aku sebelumnya bakal pulang jam 12 darisini?"_

Mark mengangguk yang pastinya tidak akan di ketahui oleh Jeno. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Jeno tetap pulang hari minggu, setidaknya rencana mereka masih lancar jaya, "Ah Iya, Judy sudah bilang tadi. Kamu kangen ya? Jadinya kamu pulang cepat.." goda Mark.

 _"Salah ya kalau aku merindukan keluargaku sendiri?"_

"Enggak kok. Tapi yang paling penting kamu jaga ibu dulu, Jen. Anak-anak pasti juga bakalan sedih kalau tau nenek mereka sakit lagi"

 _"Ya, aku tau Mark Lee. Aku tutup dulu telfonnya ya? Ada tamu, I love you"_

"I love you too,"

Mark mematikan sambungan telfonnya bersamaan dengan Jisung dan Judy yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa beberapa barang di pelukan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah semua, Pa," lapor Jisung, Mark mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sip,"

.

* * *

.

"Berdoa dulu, semoga kue nya nanti tidak membuat Mama sakit perut," kata Mark.

"Amin," sahut Judy dan Jisung bersamaan. Ketiganya berpandangan sebentar.

"Sekarang ngapain, Pa?" tanya Judy meloncat-loncat kecil dan menatap mata ayahnya dengan penuh binar, gadis yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 sekolah dasar itu memang yang paling bersemangat disini.

"Bentar biar Papa liat buku nya," Mark menarik buku resep dari hadapan Jisung lalu mulai membaca cara membuat kue black forest disana. "Yang pertama, siapin terigu nya, telur, margarin-"

Mark mengambil barang-barang yang di sebutkan dan menaruhnya di meja makan yang di atasnya hanya ada alat-alat untuk membuat kue. Jisung dan Judy memperhatikan ayahnya yang terus membacakan apa yang ada di buku resep itu, sesekali kepala mereka mengangguk dan bergumam oh. (Sebenarnya antara paham dan tidak)

"Dek, kamu bisa marut coklat kan?" tanya Mark, Judy mengangguk semangat, kalau marut coklat dia bisa karena setiap Mamanya membuat kue atau roti bakar dia selalu di suruh untuk memarut keju ataupun coklat.

"Bisa kok," Judy segera mengambil coklat batangan yang di berikan ayahnya dan meluncur ke dapur untuk mengambil parutan dan juga piring. Dia kembali ke meja makan dan duduk di kursi.

"Aku ngapain Pa?" tanya Jisung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu lelehin margarin aja sana,"

Jisung mengambil satu bungkus margarin dan membawanya ke dapur, anak laki-laki di keluarga Lee itu mengambil gunting berniat menggunting ujung bungkus itu.

"Eh Kak, tau 100 gram seberapa?" tanya Mark membuat Jisung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kayaknya tau, kenapa, Pa?"

"Itu margarinnya di suruh nge lelehin 100 gram. Kamu kira-kira aja, bisa nggak?"

Tangan Jisung membolak-balikkan margarin itu sebentar, dia lihat keterangan berat bersihnya yang tertulis 250 gram.

"Iya bisa,"

Jisung mulai memotong ujung kemasan itu dan mengeluarkan margarin itu dengan hati-hati di atas fry pan, yah dia sekalian mengukur juga, tapi kalau pakai ilmu kira-kira pasti gak ada yang pas kan? Jisung sih cuman bisa berdoa saja semoga pas 100 gram. Kalu gak gitu ya minimal 90 gram maksimal 110 gram lah.

Selagi menunggu Jisung melelehkan margarin, Mark berkutat dengan adonan kue nya, dia bolak-balik membaca buku resep lalu melakukan apa yang di perintahkan disana.

"Campur ini, ini, lalu itu..."

Bahan-bahan tadi di masukkan ke dalam mangkok plastik besar, lalu Mark kembali melihat buku resep itu.

"AAA! SAKIT!"

Terikan Judy sukses membuat Mark kaget, dan si kepala keluarga itu makin di buat kaget karena melihat jari telunjuk anaknya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya ampun, Dek, sini-sini" Sang ayah menghampiri Judy dan mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja, dengan hati-hati dia membersihkan darah dari luka anaknya itu.

"Kamu gak hati-hati ya.." kata Jisung yang ikut melihat keadaan Adiknya. Judy melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku gak tau, hiks- huwe Mama..!" tangis Judy pecah,

Mark mengusap kepala Judy sayang, dia mencoba menenangkannya, "Sudah-sudah jangan nangis. Kak, ambil plester luka sana, di kotak obat" suruh Mark pada Jisung, Jisung mengangguk lalu segera mengambil plester luka di kotak obat. Jisung kembali ke ruang makan lalu memberikan plester itu pada Mark dan memperhatikan ayahnya yang sekarang memasang benda itu di telunjuk adiknya.

"Sudah jangan nangis ya, Adek kan anak cantik," hibur Mark, Judy masih terisak kecil, gadis itu memandangi plester bergambar hati yang terpasang di telunjuknya.

"Kamu main aja sana, biar Kak Jisung sama Papa yang buat kue nya."

"Nggak mau!" Judy menggeleng keras, "Nggak mau, Judy mau bikin kue buat Mama!"

"Nanti luka lagi lho, Dek" sahut Jisung, tapi Judy tetap menggeleng tak menyetujui. Dia kan ingin ikut membuat kue-nya, biar Mama nya bangga kalo dia bisa bikin kue gitu.

"Ih pokoknya Judy mau bantuin, janji deh Judy bakal hati-hati, boleh ya? ya?" rengek Judy dengan bibir mengerucut, kalau begini Mark bisa apa, dia lemah kalau melihat Judy sudah merajuk seperti ini.

"Yaudah, hati-hati loh ya? Megang coklatnya jangan di deket ujung, agak jauhan"

Setelah Judy mengangguk, anak itu kembali memarut coklat batangan yang masih tiga perempat itu dengan pelan-pelan, Mark tersenyum lalu kembali dengan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Kak, kalo margarinnya udah, bawa kesini. Terus pecahin telur delapan ya Kak! Taruh di mangkuk bersih!"

"Oke," Jisung mengambil fry pan yang berisi lelehan margarin dan membawanya ke meja makan, dia lalu mengambil delapan telur dan mulai memecahkannya satu persatu.

Seumur-umur Jisung memecahkan telur baru 2 kali dalam hidupnya, yang pertama saat camping sekolah tahun lalu, yang kedua praktek memasak di sekolah dan dua-dua nya selalu saja gagal. Kalau tidak dia yang terlalu keras saat mengetukkan cangkang telur itu ke pinggiran meja dan berakhir jatuh berceceran di lantai, paling juga ada cangkang yang ikut masuk.

"Pelan-pelan Sung," batinnya, dia memecahkan telur pertama, dan berhasil. Oke masih ada tujuh butir lagi.

Sudah sampai butir ke lima, dan di dalam mangkok itu sudah ada beberapa bagian cangkang telur yang ikut masuk, Jisung menghela nafas, dia benar-benar bodoh kalau soal masak-memasak. Untung saja tidak ada telur yang jatuh ke lantai ataupun mengotori meja makan, kini Jisung mulai mengambili cangkang telur yang ada disana menggunakan garpu, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan cangkang itu tetap disana dan akhirnya dimakan oleh Ibu nya.

"Aduh salah takaran!"

Jisung melongo melihat Papa nya yang sudah bingung sendiri di seberang meja, penasaran kenapa, Jisung akhirnya menghampiri Papanya.

"Apanya yang salah takaran Pa?"

"Ini lho, kebanyakan masukinnya, aduh,"

Mata Jisung menangkap benda berwarna kuning yang dari tadi di bawa oleh Mark, dia lalu melirik ke dalam mangkok yang berisi margarin cair.

"O.."

Jisung cuman oh aja, lagian dia juga nggak tau mau apa, dia kembali ke tempatnya dan meneruskan kegiatan mengambil cangkang telur di mangkuknya.

"Coklatnya segini Pa?" Judy mendorong piring berisi coklat parut itu di ke arah Mark, Mark mengangguk, "Iya segitu aja"

Judy tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik kembali piringnya dan mengambil sedikit coklat disana untuk dia makan.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu dengan berbagai macam kecelakaan dalam pembuatan, akhirnya kue coklat itu sudah matang dan siap di hias. Dari luar memang kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi entah bagaimana rasanya, apalagi saat mengocok telur dengan mixer tadi, Jisung ingat kalau masih ada beberapa cangkang telur yang berukuran kecil yang susah untuk di ambil di dalam sana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, berdoa saja semoga Jeno tidak merasakannya.

"Yah, kelihatan masih bisa di makan kok, walaupun tadi kelebihan emulsifier sama kemasukan cangkang telur" kata Mark mencoba menghibur.

Mark mengambil butter cream lalu dengan hati-hati mengoleskannya ke permukaan layer cake yang pertama, lalu dia mengulanginya lagi sampai layer ke empat. Setelah selesai, dia mengolesi butter cream itu ke seluruh permukaan cake nya hingga tertutup sempurna oleh krim bewarna putih itu.

Kini gantian Jisung yang bekerja, dia bertugas untuk menaburkan coklat parut ke seluruh permukaan yang sudah tertutupi krim, "Nah selesai, tinggal cerinya" ujarnya. Tampilan cake nya sudah mulai berubah, dan Jisung senang akan hal itu.

Judy, si bagian finishing terakhir dengan ceri-cerinya, menggeser tubuh Jisung agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan kue coklat itu, sebelumnya Mark menyemprotkan sedikit butter cream di atas cake di beberapa titik untuk menjadi tempat ceri merah itu di taruh. Dengan semangat dan senyum yang mengembang lebar, gadis itu menaruh ceri itu di atas butter cream dengan hati-hati.

"YEEEE! SELESAI!" sorak Judy, dia bertepuk tangan dan meloncat-loncat gembira.

Mark dan Jisung juga bertepuk tangan, merasa bangga karena sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kue black forest itu dengan cukup baik.

"Di foto dulu, kamu panggil Bibi Nam kesini sebentar, suruh fotoin kita," suruh Mark pada Judy.

"Ay ay kapten"

Judy berlari dengan cepat menuju rumah belakang tempat Bibi Nam biasa bekerja di taman belakang. Gadis kecil itu menggeret perempuan berusia 57 tahunan itu dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam rumah.

"Bi, fotoin kita ya?" Mark menyerahkan ponsel kepada Bibi Nam lalu menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oke. Satu, dua, tiga"

Ckrik

Setelahnya, Judy dan Jisung berlari menuju Bibi Nam untuk melihat hasil fotonya, sedetik kemudian keduanya tertawa membuat Mark mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Muka kita belepotan semua," tawa Jisung, "Muka Papa ada adonan yang nempel tuh, ahahaha!"

"Di rambut Papa juga ada tepung!" tambah Judy sambil menunjuk poni Mark, Mark langsung mengacak kasar poni nya, benar saja, cukup banyak butiran tepung yang jatuh ke lantai setelah dia melakukan itu.

"Mau foto lagi apa sudah ini? Bibi masih belum selesai di taman, lho" kata Bibi Nam sambil tersenyum melihat muka-muka para majikannya yang belepotan entah itu tepung, coklat ataupun adonan kue.

"Ah, udah kok, makasih ya, Bi" kata Mark sambil tersenyum.

Sepeninggal Bibi Nam, ketiga orang itu kembali memandangi kue mereka. Judy kembali meloncat-loncat kecil dengan tangan berpegang pada pinggir meja, sedangkan Jisung memfoto kue itu dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"Siap bikin kejutan buat Mama yang lainnya?" tanya Mark dengan satu alis terangkat ke atas, Jisung dan Judy langsung mengangguk kuat.

"Siap dong!/Judy selalu siaaaappp!"

Dan seharian penuh mereka menyiapkan kejutan spesial itu dengan semangat. Kira-kira gimana kejutannya ya?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **tbc**_

 _Jeno cuman dikit ya? hehe emang, chapter depan udah ada banyak kok, soalnya itu chapter spesialnya dia, :v_

 _._

 _alo-alo, aku balik lagi bawa ff markno dengan genre family. yei._

 _Sebenernya mau ku publish waktu Nyonya lee ini ultah kemarin, tapi karna banyak kendala yang ngebuat ngadat (read: nge fangirl, stalking bias baru, stalking doi.g) akhirnya jadilah ff ini di post hari ini dengan chapter 1 berisi ribuan(?) word._

 _Ff ini sebenernya juga buat teman seperbabuan di rumah keluarga Lee /senggol **namminraa** / dia yang setiap hari nagih in ff dan merasa ter-php-in karna aku ga ngepublish sesuai waktu, noh udah tak publish lho mianek ya T.T_

 _Oh iya, gimana? Aneh kah ff nya? apa gimana? kalo ada yang kurang atau ada yang perlu di perbaikin bilang aja di kolom review, aku terima semuanya dengan lapang dada kok, hehe :"_

 _tengkiu gaez_

 **Babu keluarga Lee.**


End file.
